1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to Electro Magnetic Interference (EMI) shielding devices and, more particularly, to an EMI shielding device used in liquid crystal display devices and a liquid crystal display device adopting same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices have many excellent performances, such as large-scale information displaying, low power consumption, easy to color, long life, no pollution and so on. Therefore, the liquid crystal display devices are used widely. A typical liquid crystal display device includes a thin film transistor (TFT) LCD panel, a power supply, an inverter and an interface board. Currently, the power supply and the inverter are positioned on a first printed circuit board and the interface board is positioned on a second printed circuit board.
However, the typical liquid crystal display device has the following disadvantages. Firstly, two separate printed circuit boards must be adopted, and this results in more process in the production line thereby increasing manufacturing cost of the liquid crystal display device. Secondly, a harness must be added to connect the power supply and the inverter with the interface board. The connection is prone to fail and thus the typical liquid crystal display device can't work stably.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages, the power supply, the inverter and the interface board can be integrated on one printed circuit board, as set forth, at least in part in a related Foxconn application, “A LOW-COST INTEGRATED LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAY DEVICE” Ser. No. 11/228,820. The integrated liquid crystal display device saves cost and can work stably. However, a distance between every adjacent pair combination of the power supply, inverter and interface board is relatively small. When the liquid crystal display device is in use, the power supply, inverter and interface board each release electromagnetic waves, respectively, usually resulting in some amount of Electro Magnetic Interference (EMI). The EMI is a challenge, such as bad for the performance of the liquid crystal display device and potentially harmful to humans.
What is needed, therefore, is an EMI shielding device which can reduce or even avoid EMI produced by the integrated printed circuit board of a liquid crystal display device.
What is also needed, therefore, is a liquid crystal display device which can reduce/avoid EMI effectively.